


Saying My Name Like That

by tayeah



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tent Sex, Wet Dream, the NagiRei isn't the main point it's just additional fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping in a small tent and having a sex dream can lead into accidental touching. Accidental touching can lead to many things. In best case scenario, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying My Name Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd; tell me if you notice mistakes. :3
> 
>  **Edit less than month after publishing:** *stares at the number of kudos wide-eyed* S-so this is how it feels to belong to a popular fandom... I'm used to thinking that 20 or 30 kudos is a mighty fine number because my usual fandoms/ships are kinda small. This is strange. And amazing. Thank you!! *w* ♥

_Makoto stood close, way closer than what was necessary. The soft green eyes were looking down at him, glimmering. Somehow Haru knew something was different in the way Makoto looked at him; there was something much more serious in his eyes; something emotional, something eager._

_He could almost hear words in the way Makoto’s breath hitched. Words like ’touch me’. ’Undress’. ’Now’._

_Makoto’s body radiated heat. It leaned against Haru’s; Haru’s back met a wall behind him, and Makoto kept pressing against him with his whole body, one leg pressing between Haru’s legs – gosh, his moves were obscene. They breathed against each other’s mouths, breathing in the anticipation – Haru counted seconds, waiting for Makoto to close the gap between them..._

”Makoto...” Haru let out a soft moan.

The voice, his own voice, startled him. Suddenly the view of Makoto leaning against him got blurrier. A weird light disturbed his sight; he tried to force it away with blinking. But it only made him open his eyes.

The wall behind his back was gone; he was on his back in a sleeping bag. Nobody was around to stare at him needily, it was the canvas of a tent that met his eyes. Right. He was in a tent. The club was camping out on the beach.

The surroundings might have changed from what they had been in his extremely vivid dream, but the heavy breathing – his own – was still very real. As was the pressure between his legs.

Haru looked downwards. He had managed to kick his half-open sleeping bag down his body, allowing a straight view to his shirtless upper body and – _what the hell!_ – sleeping Makoto’s hand lying casually over his rock-hard crotch.

A bit too loud gasp escaped from his throat before he could prevent it.

_Shit._

Of course Makoto had to wake up. Haru watched in horror as Makoto muffled his face against his pillow sleepily, trying to force his eyes open. ”Mmh... Haru? Is everything –”  
Then the brunet realized where his hand was.

There was a short but agonizingly piercing moment of frozen silence. Then, with an impressive speed, Makoto pulled his hand away and Haru sprang into a sitting position, yanking at his sleeping bag to cover himself.

Again a silence where they just stared at each other. Haru was now fully awake and painfully aware of the situation. The two of them were alone in a tent, while Nagisa and Rei were sleeping in another one a short distance away. It was probably almost dawn.

And there was no doubt about it – Haru was undeniably hard, and Makoto had obviously felt it.

”Sorry”, Haru grunted awkwardly.  
”It’s alright”, Makoto said, still a bit wide-eyed but calming down faster than Haru was. He got partly up to rest his weight on one elbow. ”I mean – you didn’t do anything. I must’ve moved in my sleep...” Makoto’s cheeks reddened a bit. ”So, uh, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry.”  
”No”, Haru hurried to say, ”I was inappropriate for getting – umm –”

Damn it. There was no good way to end that sentence.

Makoto’s fingers clenched on his sleeping bag in a nervous manner, but he didn’t turn his eyes away from Haru. ”It’s normal, you know... You can’t actually decide whether or not you have – one of those.”  
”I know”, Haru said.  
”So don’t worry about it.”  
Haru sighed in embarrassment. ”I know it’s normal, but this one was –”

He swallowed the rest and turned his face away from Makoto.

”What?” Makoto asked, sitting up. Sincere concern glowed from his whole demeanor.

Haru just swallowed and shook his head. He didn’t want to speak a word more. It was easy to hide emotions, even troubling ones, in everyday situations. But right here and now, embarrassed and dazed from the dream, he felt very vulnerable. He was afraid he would accidentally let something slip. Because it wasn’t as if this was the first time that the uninvited thoughts of Makoto had invaded his head.

He saw from the corner of his eye that the tall young man kept staring at him with a look of genuine worry about his well-being. It was hard to keep himself from looking back at those warm eyes and just giving in to his urges.

Also, the hard-on had shown very little sign of going away. And having Makoto there, a few feet away from him and staring intently, wasn’t helping. Not while the dream kept swirling in his mind.

”Are you uncomfortable because I touched... you?” Makoto cut his thoughts. ”I understand it must be disturbing...”  
Haru’s eyes snapped back to Makoto before he had the time to think. ”It’s not!”

Makoto blinked.

Haru blinked.

He definitely hadn’t meant to say it like that.

He laid down and turned his back to Makoto in a swift movement. Curling into a ball, he pulled the sleeping bag over himself. ”Let’s just sleep”, he muttered.

Makoto lingered, as if he was deciding if he should drop the subject or not. Haru forced himself to close his eyes. After a few seconds, the slight rustling of Makoto’s sleeping bag told him that he also lied down, although slowly.

A few minutes of silence passed. Haru tried not to think. He wanted to spare himself from his persistent embarrassment and just fall asleep again, but his mind was way too agitated. It was like his whole body was ready to flee or fight at any moment.

He tried to listen to Makoto’s breathing to hear if he had fallen asleep. The sound was familiar and comforting, but it also told him that Makoto was awake, too.

He was used to having Makoto around at all times. He was also used to sleeping near him. He had even been betrayed by his body before while Makoto was around, waking up stiff and needy, but he had never had trouble hiding it. He knew occasions like that weren’t abnormal at this age, but it wasn’t like prancing off with a boner was an acceptable thing to do in front of a best friend. Let alone when the reason for the boner was a dream of the said best friend pinning him down and panting into his ear.

No way. He didn’t need any more thoughts like that.

This time, between the battle between Haru and his body, he was the underdog. He had no means of making Makoto forget what he had not just seen, but actually _felt_.

What if he hadn’t woken up? What if the dream had just continued and become more passionate and dirty and he had begun to move in his sleep, pushing against Makoto’s involuntary hand, using him to get off. What if Makoto had woken up to that?

Haru inhaled and exhaled heavily. Makoto rustled a little, adjusting his position.

”Are you okay?” Makoto asked quietly. His voice came from close; it sounded like he was lying on his side, face towards Haru.  
”Yes”, Haru said bluntly.  
”I want to be sure of that. You seem uptight.”  
”I’m fine. Let’s forget this whole thing happened.”  
”So it _does_ bug you, huh?”

Haru realized he was unbearably conscious about the other boy’s presence. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anytime soon. The worst part of this was that the persistent heat in his groin didn’t leave him alone.

He couldn’t believe that even with all his shame about feeling these things for Makoto, he also kind of hoped that the boy would fall asleep so Haru could touch himself and get over with it. It was an awful thought, but it’d help.

”When you said –”, Makoto started, but hesitated then. ”Uh... This might be a weird question, but I need to know.”  
A pause. Haru interpreted Makoto wanted a response, so he grunted.

”When I asked if you were upset because me touching you bothered you and you said it didn’t... what exactly did you mean?”

Haru’s pulse fastened instantly. The way Makoto had worded the question made his blood rush in his ears. He was unable to deny his unintended words and come up with an answer that wouldn’t ruin his decision to keep his desire out of their friendship.

”Haru?”

Blue eyes squeezed shut, already regretting his words in advance. ”I – I don’t mind you touching me. I’m just – sorry.”  
He could almost hear Makoto’s frown. ”For what? I don’t get you.”  
”Because you happened to be here”, Haru said. ”Because you had to live through this even though it’s probably not on your list of interests.”

Makoto was quiet for a while.

Then he spoke quietly, steadily. ”You don’t decide if it’s on my list of interests or not.”

Haru froze.

What was Makoto saying? Was that just his way of telling him not to worry?

Or was he implying that he _could_ be interested?

”Did you say my name?” Makoto asked.  
Haru swallowed. It seemed like he had no other options but to just be honest. ”I did.”  
”I think I heard it... But I thought it was a dream.”  
Haru’s mind couldn’t quite wrap around Makoto’s words. ”Why would you dream about it?”  
Makoto laughed softly, apologetically. ”You think I’ve never had wet dreams about you?”

Haru suddenly forgot how to breathe. The thought of Makoto panting in his sleep, images of Haru in his mind –

Makoto didn’t wait for an answer, but asked another question, a mixture of hope and desperation in his voice. ”So did you... did you dream about me?”

No way to back down now.

”Yes.”

Makoto’s breath hitched. The next second, it was quicker, shallower. It reminded Haru of the erotic way Makoto had breathed in his dream.

”I woke up to you actually whispering _my name_ ”, Makoto said with a slightly raspy voice. ”I have dreamed about it before – and I’ve been right when I’ve imagined that it’s a fucking beautiful sound.”

Suddenly Haru’s body was all goosebumps and oversensitivity.

Haru straightened his body a bit, his back still towards Makoto. Completely abandoning reason and hesitation, he inched closer to the boy, hoping Makoto would catch his drift and meet him halfway.

Makoto did read his body language right, for his arm appeared onto Haru’s side and carefully curled around his body. His firm bare chest pressed against Haru’s back.

”You didn’t need to feel ashamed”, Makoto whispered.  
Haru shivered; Makoto’s breath was warm against his skin. His blood rushed downwards, as if he hadn’t been hard enough already. ”Makoto...”

The strong arm moved; Makoto’s hands trailed down, fingers brushing over the tight abs and over the navel, stopping just a little beneath it.

”Are you okay with this?” Makoto asked gently, his usual soft smile audible in his voice.  
”Makoto”, Haru whimpered, squirming under Makoto’s touch to make his hand move forward.

Makoto’s lips ghosted along Haru’s neck and dropped to its curve. At the same time, his fingers dove under the waistband of Haru’s underwear, fumbling their way downwards and wrapping around Haru’s aching cock.

Haru whined in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice when Makoto started to pump slowly. This was better than he would ever have expected. He wasn’t quite sure how exactly had he started with an extremely awkward hand-on-a-boner situation, progressed from silence into confessions, and ended up like this. Makoto’s hand felt like the perfect first mouthful of water after having nearly died of thirst.

Why hadn’t he admitted what he wanted sooner?

”M-Makoto”, a new moan erupted from his mouth.

Makoto chuckled, out of breath. ”There, you’re doing it again. Saying my name like that... It sounds even better than I could’ve imagined.” He dropped kisses on Haru’s skin, upwards to the backside of his ear, stopping to linger over Haru’s ear. ”Damn, Haru... That makes me feel... hnh...”

The sentence didn’t end; instead, Makoto pushed his hips forward, pressing his crotch against Haru’s ass and let out a soft moan. The moan, straight into Haru’s ear, made Haru’s whole body twitch and gave him goosebumps again. He squirmed, not knowing which he wanted more; to push against the hand on his cock or to grind against the hardness behind him.

”I love you so much, I just didn’t dare to tell you”, Makoto murmured.

Haru froze for half a second again. That was a confession.

Then he squirmed around onto his other side, facing Makoto. With wide eyes, he stared into the green ones, too stunned to say a thing. Makoto looked back. His expression was loving and a little bit worried and so very Makoto.

”Am I saying too much?” an insecure question left those perfect lips.  
”No”, Haru exhaled, amazed, not able to believe that while he had been suppressing his feelings, Makoto had felt the same for him.

Haru brought his hand onto the side of Makoto’s face and kissed him with trembling lips. Makoto answered the second their mouths met.

Suddenly nothing else seemed that important anymore – Haru even forgot about his touch-starved groin; nothing mattered as much as the fact that he was kissing Makoto and Makoto was kissing him and it was easy and warm and so, so soft.

God, Makoto was a better kisser than Haru had ever imagined. It was like he could read his mind and move his lips and tongue just perfectly in sync with Haru. Maybe they _were_ in sync because they had known each other for – how long now? – forever. Maybe it was just _them_ , as they should’ve always been.

Haru ran his hand on Makoto’s upper body, brushed over a hardened nipple and carried on to his side, taking his time counting the bones of his rib cage. He had always wanted to do that.

Gasps and small moans flowed from Makoto’s throat. While sliding his hand downwards, Haru ran his tongue gently along Makoto’s lower lip, trying out different ways to make Makoto hum in satisfaction. It worked.  
”Hmmmh, Haru...” Makoto moaned quietly.

Haru’s hand slid over his underwear, pressing on the bulge in there.

”H-Haru!” Makoto moaned again, louder this time. His hands became alive again, one reaching to shove his own boxers down and one to tug on Haru’s. Haru let him push his underwear down, enough to be able to properly touch him. 

Haru inhaled sharply when he was touched again. He made sure he’d pay the touch back; he took Makoto’s cock into his hand and started giving it slow, steady strokes.

An eye contact formed – so intense, so real, so affectionate – it was like they saw each other in a whole different way now. Like for the first time in their long friendship, they _really_ saw each other.

Haru leaned closer to Makoto, burying his face against his neck, just below his ear, and purposefully whispered: ” _Makoto._ ”

Makoto’s hand started to move faster on Haru, making waves of pleasure surge inside of him. Haru mimicked the rhythm; he wanted Makoto to feel it, too.

The movements of their hands soon became sloppy and rushed, but not even a bit less pleasing. Haru moved his head again, meeting Makoto once again in a heated kiss. The contact between their lips and their eager tongues sent jolts down his body.

”M-Makoto”, Haru gasped, ”I’m...”

Makoto kissed him even harder, until the other sensations took over and they could only gasp into each other’s mouths.

Then, with a prolonged whimper, fingers of his free hand grasping Makoto’s chest, Haru came – a more intense orgasm than ever before in his life – and Makoto followed him only seconds after, biting Haru’s lower lip, his whole body twitching.

They lied still several minutes, just breathing in and out. Slowly, their hearts and bodies started to calm down.

Then Makoto finally moved his hands to wrap them around Haru. ”I’m so happy you had that dream.”  
Haru blushed. It was still an embarrassing memory. But to think about it, it was true that if he hadn’t had that particularly vivid dream, who knows when he would have told Makoto about his desire. If ever.

”I can’t tell you how happy I am that you feel the same”, Haru mumbled with a low voice. ”I thought you’d despise me if you knew.”  
”I could never”, Makoto said, stroking Haru’s skin with his fingers. ”You’re too important to me.”  
Haru felt something weird somewhere around his stomach at those words. It was thrill; exciting and almost unnerving in a way, and pure bliss in another.  
”So are you”, he said quietly.

Their skins were sticky with sweat and cum but they didn’t care. They didn’t want to be apart now that they had gotten so close to each other. They soon fell asleep limbs wrapped around each other, their sleeping bags in a tangled mess. It didn’t matter, because with Makoto’s warm skin against his own, Haru had all he needed.

*

In another tent that Haru and Makoto had entirely forgotten about, Nagisa grinned widely at Rei.

”Finally!” he whispered. ”I told you they’re in love!”  
”We shouldn’t have been listening”, Rei whispered back, his face flushed. ”That’s a private conversation! Not to mention they had their first sexual experience together and we were eavesdropping. If that happened to me, I’d die of embarrassment...”  
”It’s not our fault Haru-chan whines so loudly”, Nagisa chuckled. Then he rolled over, ending up partly on top of Rei. ”They have to work hard to get on our skill level of doing all that quietly.”

Rei was still troubled by the fact that they had – although involuntarily – stolen their friends’ privacy. But when Nagisa looked at him with _that_ expression, it was impossible to keep frowning.

Rei gave in and wrapped his arms around his lover’s body. ”Will you show me again how it’s done?”


End file.
